


Everything Gets Dirty

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, right what it says on the tin, vaguely written porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: In the absence of conversation and emotional connection, all they can do is have sex.





	Everything Gets Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling overtly emotional about lacking emotional connections lately, so I wrote a fic about it. 
> 
> While i do write both Bobby and Warren as Trans, they're written a little more vaguely here since I didn't want to write super explicit sex. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Instant Crush goes great with this btws ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5uQMwRMHcs)

Bobby never understood why he couldn’t really get along with any of the other men he was sleeping with. Pryo, Judah, the guy he met at the bar three weeks ago and then ghosted, none of them made him feel the way Warren did when his soft blue eyes locked eyes with him. A sharp look from Warren was enough to take him all the way without thinking about it.

 

With Warren everything was effortless, even though he knew that this would complicate everything in the morning. Nothing about this would be hazy, as he took in Warren’s scent: cherry and dark chocolate. He was never overtly feminine with his cologne, but  Bobby would be lying if he was saying that Warren’s cologne didn’t remind him of sharing a milkshake with his past girlfriends. That is if, Bobby could think of anything other than taking all of Warren’s clothes off and fucking him against the wall.

 

Warren’s golden hair was overgrown, he still hadn’t cut it since getting his memory back. It curled at the bottom, and it looked magical in the dim light of Bobby’s lava lamp. He had only recently bought the lava lamp and usually he thought that it was a dumb investment, but Warren had always looked good drenched in blue, and the forty dollars that he had paid for it were totally paying off right now.

 

He wondered if Warren felt the same way with him. Did Bobby make Warren feel like he was going to lose his mind if he didn’t get more? Did Warren feel like he might melt when Bobby’s arms wrapped around him? Was he lightheaded when Bobby kissed the crane of his neck?

 

Bobby felt Warren’s hands slip underneath his shirt and trace the faint outline of his abs. He could feel the shock at the fact that Bobby had abs on Warren’s lips, Warren’s reaction could wait until later, though. He knew this was  both familiar and unfamiliar territory in every single way, for both himself and for Warren.

 Things have changed so much, in only one year.

He’d imagined Warren naked many times before, and he’d caught glimpses of his friend in the shower but he’d never ruined the illusion for himself, no matter how hard Warren made it. Warren was always in tight shorts or jeans, topless, so comfortable in his own skin. The confidence always made Bobby filled with incomprehensible jealousy. His feelings for Warren were always so messy and complicated.

 

Even when Warren was lying on his bed, with his shirt torn open. Warren usually complained to his other lovers about how expensive his shirts were, but he just Bobby tear it off, cashmere knit now ruined for something called passion. Bobby had never imagined he’d have Warren’s body fully exposed, and Warren smiling for him.

 

Warren pressed his hips against Bobby, with his a hand underneath his shirt, tracing the lower outline of his abs, and his other hand pushing Bobby’s hips against his. Warren was so comfortable and his warmth was inviting. Bobby pressed his lips harshly against Warren’s soft, kissable lips. Warren groaned loudly into the touch to signal that he was into it. Warren wasn’t the kind of person to say no to any new experiences, especially when it came to sex.

 

Bobby did not know where his mind went whenever he got to be around Warren It was as if Warren made him forget how to breathe. Everything was so tangled up with him. He was always at an arm’s length distance despite them being so close. Ever since -- Bobby can’t even say the last time anything felt normal, he can’t even tell the time apart apart anymore. Everything’s been falling into one abnormally long day.

 

This moment somehow broke things up, with Warren helping Bobby undo the buttons on his pants. He wished they were talking instead of fucking but there’s nothing to talk about that wouldn’t make either of them wished they bought vodka instead of cheap wine.

 

Bobby always said the he only knew a few things in life were certain, but he’d know Warren would hate himself if they started talking again, after months of forgetting of how to be with each other. There was nothing to talk about. Nothing but emotional distance between them, with gaps that couldn’t be filled even with resin and cement.

 

So badly--Warren wanted to reciprocate Bobby’s need for closeness. But Bobby knew who he was and Warren couldn’t even figure out who he was when he was looking at himself in the mirror every morning. Warren needed the sex more. He needed to lose himself in Bobby, if only for a few minutes, if only for a little while.

 

Warren knew this wouldn’t be a one time thing, as his heart, when it existed in the realms of the norm, loved Bobby more than anything. His friend, but never anything more, even though they could be lovers, Warren had always shied away from anything that was easy, but his so-thought one-sided emotions for Bobby were ones that had the heaviest weight on his chest.

 

Bobby straddled Warren, finally taking off his own shirt, revealing his bare chest, bathed blue in the light of his lava lamp. There are two scars underneath his well defined pecs, and Bobby doesn’t mind showing them off for the first time. Warren placed both his hands on Bobby’s waist pushing him down and forcing him to grind against his own hips.

 

His wings are a problem, they always are. They’re always so large and needy of space, and the dormitory that Bobby has allowed them none of that, and Bobby knew it. But, Bobby still took off Warren’s shirt to see more of him. It’s nothing new or dramatic, there was no one who hasn’t seen Warren without his shirt, or without his pants for that matter. But there’s a certain vulnerability to taking off the binder that kept his wings tightly bound underneath his shirt. A side of Warren that was still shameful about being a mutant. The buckles are tight around his body, they always are, since Warren’s afraid he’ll break through them someday. They leave marks on his skin--it was an ugly moment but Bobby still took them off, allowing Warren to breathe for a moment.

 

His chest rose in a deep breath. Warren felt awkward without the binder, he always does for a few moments, even when he was underneath Bobby Drake.

 

Warren’s wings stayed in their tucked position, as he held in his breath, all eyes on Bobby.

 

Bobby ran his fingers down the indents. Warren winced. He did not move for a moment but allowed Bobby to make the next move: pressing deep kisses against his chest and against the indents that were left behind.

 

It was an ‘I love you’, an ‘I accept you’ hidden as a way to place his lips on top of Warren’s chest. Warren could never read Bobby, he could only half-tell what he was thinking at the best of times.

 

Warren arched his back, he wanted to sit up, but Bobby was now pinning both of his hands above his head. There was little that he could do in terms of movement. His fate was in Bobby’s hand’s now, and Bobby was busy making him light headed with the way he licked at his neck.

 

Bobby moved his right hand, towards his drawer. He slipped his hand inside and pulled out a half-used bottle of lubricant--cherry flavored to be exact. Warren gauged his movements with his eyes, and then waited for the light to go off in Bobby’s head. Warren always knew Bobby knew how to please him.

 

Bobby kissed Warren lightly once more on the lips, before asking him to turn on around on his stomach, and Warren obliged. Granted, it was always going to be a little uncomfortable considering the wings, but Bobby got off him, and sat to the side momentarily, as his companion turned around to lie on his stomach. Warren fluffed up his wings now that they weren’t trapped underneath his back anymore. Bobby only found them to be a little bit of a nuisance, it was something he’d get used to eventually as he leaned over, pressing kisses down the little bits of shoulder blades that weren’t hidden underneath the giant wings.

 

There was never a way to be loving about having a quick-fuck with your ex-bestfriend, and both of them were painfully aware of the fact. As much as they both wanted there to be more meaning for this, as if this was their awaking, their chance to be, it wouldn’t be.

 

Warren was cold with indifference towards the world, and Bobby was warm with the anxiety of destroying it.

 

Bobby pressed Warren’s head into the pillow, and Warren bit down hard. He knew there had to be at least one person in the room next to them who had wondered why they stopped talking, and joking around. They both didn’t want anyone to hear them, or else they would ask questions about what happened between them, and neither of them would be willing to give the answer.

 

Despite the fact that Warren hated people touching his hair, he let Bobby clench it tightly in a balled fist. His other hand was on Warren’s waist, for support as he thrust into him. Each time he did, the bed creaked loudly, and Warren tried his hardest to stay quiet, as that was enough to give them away.

 

Bobby was always _so good_ to Warren in bed. But half of that was attributed to the fact that Warren was easy to please.

 

Sex never lasted long between them. Neither of them considered it a bad thing, they always wanted it to be clean cut and short-lived. The neater it was the better. 

 

Bobby let go of Warren’s hair and waist, and he could Warren’s disappointment run through his body as his wings spasmed with the orgasm. They both wanted something they couldn’t give each other. Both of them were aware that as lovers, they would never work, and that they would always avoid having the conversation. There was nothing that could be done about it.

 

Bobby got off of Warren and then sat next to him on the bed. Warren didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to talk, and Bobby wouldn’t say anything because he didn’t want to hear the sound of his own voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can also find me on tumblr @diamondsynth!](http://diamondsynth.tumblr.com)


End file.
